The storm of sibling love
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch.3 up! Walking in a storm leads to a sudden sickness in Serenity. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to keep her alive without lights or warmth until the storm settles. Is this a sign that they should start trusting one another? Anything can happen in a storm
1. The sickness

Lighting scattered through the sky while the thunder kept roaring louder than ever. It was raining so much that it sounded like glass hitting the ground outside. It was a powerful storm, one more powerful than anyone could predict. "This storm is really obnoxious..." Inu-yasha sighed, starring out the window.

"Speaking of obnoxious, where's Serenity ? The school called and said everyone was being sent home. Shouldn't she have been here by now ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Im gonna go find her, I'll be happy getting away from you for a while" Inu-yasha, grabbing an umbrella and dashing out the front door.

"Stupid rain..." Serenity thought as she walked home. Her clothes soaked through, her hair even more wet, same with her fox tail. Due to the rain, the school's power went out and students were dismissed. All of them picked up by their parents who then drove home warily in the relentless weather.

The wind picked up and Serenity was pushed back a bit. Her shoes slipping on the sidewalk, making her fall down. She forced herself up and started running home this time. A jolt of lighting struck and the sky was lit up for a few seconds.

She looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit her in the face. The lighting flashing across the sky was mesmerizing. All of a sudden, Serenity doubled over and fell to the ground shivering viciously. "Can't...move..." she thought. Every time she tried to move, her body throbbed with pain.

Inu-yasha ran down the street, the umbrella was of no use to him now since it was blown out of his grasp. He then saw his motionless sister lying on the sidewalk. "Serenity ! What the hell happened to you ?" he shouted, running to her and kneeling at her side. She didn't answer. Inu-yasha took her in his arms and ran back to the house as fast as he could.

"It hurts Inu-yasha..." Serenity whined. "It's gonna be okay, don't worry" Inu-yasha comforted. When they reached the house, Sesshomaru opened the door and gasped inwardly. "We have to get her warm, now !" Inu-yasha shouted. Sesshomaru nodded and went to get Serenity some blankets. Inu-yasha set her on the couch and began unbuttoning her uniform.

"Here !" Sesshomaru said, tossing a large blanket to Inu-yasha. After undressing Serenity completely, Inu-yasha quickly wrapped her in the blanket and laid her down. She kept shivering more and more with every passing minute.

"Calm down, you need to relax yourself" Sesshomaru said. "I'm trying..." Serenity whimpered weakly. Inu-yasha lifted Serenity from the couch then sat down and held her close. Sesshomaru sat next to him and stroked Serenity's damp hair lightly. "You should be fine in a while" Sesshomaru said.

For the next few hours, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru took turns holding Serenity. No signs of her getting better surfaced though. "I'm getting worried, she should've been better by now" Inu-yasha said.

Sesshomaru felt Serenity's forehead and looked shocked. "She's running a fever, a high one at that" he said. "But we can't take her to the hospital, she'll get sicker if we take her out in this weather" Inu-yasha said fearfully. "We'll just have to take care of her as much as we can" Sesshomaru said.

Serenity then started coughing. "Cover your mouth" Sesshomaru said, holding some tissue over Serenity's mouth. "This can't get any worse..." Inu-yasha sighed. A bright flash of lighting was seen and then the lights dimmed and shut off. "You just had to say something...didn't you ?" Sesshomaru growled. With the power out, the house started to get cold, very fast.

To be continued...


	2. Diagnosis

The storm was worsening, the worse it got, the colder the house seemed. Sesshomaru sat with Serenity, holding her tightly in his arms. Inu-yasha came up from the basement and sighed. "Well, I can't fix the power" he said. "Why not ?" Sesshomaru asked. "If I try to, ZAP !" Inu-yasha said, getting his point across.

"Then go and fix it. I'd like to see a little light show" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Inu-yasha growled and threw the flashlight he was holding at Sesshomaru. He simply caught it and threw it back at Inu-yasha.

"Stop goofing around and get me an ice pack. Serenity's fever wont go down" he said. "I'd love to, but the power is out ! Everything in the fridge and going bad and the ice in the freezer is melted" Inu-yasha said. "Great..." Sesshomaru thought.

(Later)

"What kind of sickness is this ? I've never seen a cold like this" Sesshomaru said as he looked through a medical text book with a lit flashlight. Inu-yasha had laid Serenity down on the couch and covered her in another blanket.

"You're gonna be alright soon, you just have to hold on" he said. Serenity's forehead then turned a shade of light blue and her stomach made a horrible sound. a classic sign of someone about to throw up.

"Oh damn ! Hold on ! Hold on, hold on !" Inu-yasha shouted, running into the hallway and retrieving a brown plastic trash can. He held it close to Serenity's face just before she vomited into it. "Aw man...this is horrible" Inu-yasha said. "Sorry..." Serenity breathed before vomiting a second time. "It's not your fault" he said softly.

"Hmm, she might be suffering from this disease: Haraguai Ryuukan. Also known as an advanced case of the stomach flu. The sufferer will experience shivering, and vomiting of blood or other fluid from the intestine. This is a high risk sickness that can be fatal with humans and demons alike, if not treated" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you serious ? Are you sure this is what she has ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Im almost positive" he said unenthusiastically. "My head is killing me..." Serenity moaned. "Sufferer will also experience headaches and very high fevers" Sesshomaru read from the book. "This'll go away, right ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes, with plenty of rest. But if this keeps up we'll have to take the chance of going to the hospital" Sesshomaru said. "We can't ! She'll die for sure if we go outside in this rain !" Inu-yasha shouted. "I know that ! We're just gonna have to keep her warm and take care of her. Which we have been doing" Sesshomaru said.

Inu-yasha took his turn with Serenity and held her close. Her shivering had gotten even worse, so much that Inu-yasha was vibrating as she shivered. "That's not a good sign..." Inu-yasha thought. He put his hand on her forehead and pulled it away quickly.

"She's burning up !" Inu-yasha exclaimed, loosening the blankets around her a bit. Serenity coughed and raised her hand to cover her mouth, ignoring the pain from moving. Inu-yasha patted her back firmly, making sure she could cough all she could for the time being.

The flashlight Sesshomaru was using went out and the house was completely dark. "I'm scared..." Serenity whispered. "Its okay, I got you" Inu-yasha said softly. Sesshomaru sat next to them in silence. "Its raining, our sister is sick, and the power is out..." Inu-yasha sighed. "Shh, let's just sit in silence, how about we play the quiet game !" Sesshomaru said.

"Fine, whatever..." Inu-yasha growled. Nothing else was heard for awhile. Only the sound of the rain. A bright flash of lighting lit the sky and the roar of thunder after it made Serenity scream. "You lose !" Inu-yasha said with a laugh. "Shut up..." Serenity said before resting her head on Inu-yasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru reached over to Serenity and loosened one of the blankets from around her and then placed it over all three of them. "I just thought of something. What are we gonna do for food ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Umm...I don't know" Sesshomaru said.

To be continued...


	3. Little food and partial warmth

The storm's intensity was heightening. Loud rumbling of thunder was loud enough to wake the dead. But that wasn't the only thing making noise. "I'm starving..." Inu-yasha complained.

"I am also, but we can't cook anything without power" Sesshomaru sighed. Inu-yasha petted Serenity's damp hair. "What about you ? Are ya' hungry ?" he asked. "Don't even mention the word..." she said dryly. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the kitchen. "We have some emergency food, I just have to find it" he said.

Food wasn't the thought on Serenity's mind, she just wanted to get warmer. "It's freezing...what's the fastest way to warm up ?" she breathed in-between coughing. "A bath" Inu-yasha said without thinking.

"Pass..." Serenity thought. Sesshomaru came back with two apples in his hands. "Let me guess, you couldn't find the emergency food ?" Inu-yasha said. "No, I ate it myself" Sesshomaru responded sarcastically.

After giving Inu-yasha his, he split the other apple in half and held it up to Serenity's mouth. "I don't want any..." Serenity whined. "You have to eat something !" Sesshomaru semi-scolded. Serenity weakly shook her head. Inu-yasha then hit her over the head. As Serenity opened her mouth to cry, Sesshomaru stuffed some of the apple in her mouth. She took a small bite and feebly chewed it.

"Better ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nuh-uh..." Serenity groaned. "Well, if you had a headache, I'm sure its even worse thanks to Inu-yasha" Sesshomaru growled, glaring daggers at Inu-yasha. "How else were you gonna get her mouth open ?" Inu-yasha scoffed. Sesshomaru picked his little sister up, blankets and all and began to take her upstairs.

"Sure, just ignore me..." Inu-yasha thought. "I wouldn't stay down there if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not. It's kinda late as it is, go to sleep" Sesshomaru called to him from upstairs. Inu-yasha sat there in the darkness for a bit, then reluctantly decided to go upstairs.

Sesshomaru took Serenity to his room and laid her on his bed. "Fluffy-sama, it's alright. I can stay in my room" she said. "No, you need to be watched when you're this sick. Can you move yet ?" he asked. "Only a little without feeling muscle pain" Serenity squeaked out.

Sensing her slight intimidation, he nodded. Serenity only blinked and she found herself underneath the covers of his bed. The blankets removed from her body and replaced with a thin T-shirt long enough to cover her body down to her knees. "He really is fast..." she thought. "Now close your eyes" he said.

"Why ?" she asked, then knew the answer right away. "Ohh, never mind..." she continued before closing her eyes. In about four minutes, Sesshomaru was sitting on his side of the bed in his pajamas; A white shirt with the word "Sleep" on the front, and a pair of black sweatpants.

He soon joined her under the covers and felt her forehead again. "You're still very warm. I hope this sickness wears off quickly" he said. "Same here..." Serenity sighed. The door opened and Inu-yasha came in. his pajamas looked like Sesshomaru's except on his shirt there was a word "Snore" on it. "Room for one more in here ?" he asked. "Absolutely not !" Sesshomaru barked.

"Aww, let him !" Serenity pleaded. "No way" he said. Inu-yasha just went over to the bed, moved Serenity over a bit and laid down with them. "Fine, but only since she's in here...great, now I'll have to wash these sheets..." Sesshomaru mumbled as he turned over to face a wall. Inu-yasha did the same so he was facing the opposite direction of Sesshomaru. Serenity only sighed and drifted of to sleep, her brothers soon followed. Outside, the rain continued to fall mercilessly.

To be continued...


End file.
